


These Sins Feel A Lot Like Heaven

by Larrys_hanger



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Buttsex, Catholic Church - Freeform, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Harry worships louis' cock, Heaven, Hell, Kissing, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Sex, Smut, a bit of a size kink why not, angel!louis, catholic practices, cum, dirty imagine, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis eventually gives in, non con, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_hanger/pseuds/Larrys_hanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's guardian angel and gets fucked after catching Harry messing around in a confessional. </p>
<p>Also by request </p>
<p>Prompt: FabulousShipper </p>
<p>Could you please do one where demon!harry kidnaps angel!louis and does tha do to him? Like he ties him up and makes him ride him and face fucks him and stuff please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Sins Feel A Lot Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to write you an imagine just comment. I'm sure this one wasn't that great but I had a bad weekend so work with meh.

"Now let us bring into the light anything you want to give in to Gods mercy", Harry spoke gently.

The boy, who's mum had called him "Liam", swallowed and sighed, cross in his hand. "Forgive me father.. for I have sinned."

"Go on." Harry urged, a growl in his voice forming.

The booth began to get cold, even little Liam began pulling his sleeves further along his tan human arms. Harry groaned internally, rolling his eyes in frustration. That stupid angel.

Louis placed a hand on the his shoulder. 

 

"This isn't necessary. Don't do this."

 

Harry had heard this all before. This wasn't the first time he'd been caught in the church confessional by his guardian angel.

 

Liam's young, shaky voice was nearly inaudible. "My last confession was a month ago. Since then I've done a few sinful things. Last week my friend and I kissed."

Harry laughed behind the small screen. "And what's so bad about that?"

"Well", he spoke, "my friend is a boy".

Harry's eyes went wide. "Go on, go on."

Louis gripped at Harry's shoulder. "Harold please."

"Well. Then the day after, we had sex with each other in the toilets at school. I have prayed but I can't get it off of my mind."

Harry's pants began to tighten, every ounce of heat in his body was being held by his boxers.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Louis' small hand being wrapped over his mouth. "I forgive you of your sins", Louis quickly said, pushing Harry out of the confessional and into the nearby closet. 

"Are you crazy?" He shouted.

"I love how angry you're getting. How unholy can you sound for me?" Harry growled from the corner of the closet.

Louis made a disgusted face and backed away. 

"Bless you!" He spit at the curly haired boy.

"Fuck you." Harry hissed. "In fact, I think I will."

Louis gasped, running for the door. Harry locked it without even touching it, laughing at the small angel. 

Louis' hand wrapped around the knob, shaking it hard, pushing with all of his might.

Harry slithered over to Louis, twisting him around and pressing his lips tightly against the boys.

Louis tried to get away, moving his head out of Harry's touch.

"Stop it please, stop." He begged.

"You can't be saved now." 

Harry reached his hand behind Louis, gripping his ass tightly. Louis whined, squirming away from Harry.

"Do what I say or I'll hurt you!"

Louis began to cry, his body shaking.

Harry lifted his shirt over his body, tattoos littered upon his pale skin. Louis looked at him, a frown upon his face. 

Harry reached for the smaller boys shirt, stripping him of it. He eyed over his chest, enjoying the way he looked so clean and innocent. 

"Take all of your clothes off."

Louis hurried, scrambling to get the fabric off of his body. Harry was doing the same, quickly stripping himself of his own clothes.

 

Once they were both naked, Harry walked over, telling the angel to stand still in front of him. 

He bent down to his knees, looking up to Louis.

"Such a beautiful cock. So nice and thick. So lovely."

Louis stayed nearly quiet other than the little whimpers that left his mouth from fear. 

"Look at it." Harry wrapped his long thin fingers around Louis' length, watching as the boy above him flinched. He stayed completely quiet, his face twisted up in disgust.

"Doesn't feel good? That's okay. Tell me how this feels.."

Harry licked at the head of Louis' cock, smirking up at him as it got hard in his hand. 

"Does this feel good Lou?"

He shook his head, hair falling over his face.

"Hmm. That's funny. You're so hard in my hand. I find that a bit tough to believe."

Harry took more of the swollen cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head, rutting his tongue against the bottom side of it. Harry relished in the taste of the boys skin. The way he was filling up his mouth made him even harder if possible. 

"Cmon. Make a sound. Besides, he's forgiven you of your sins already. Give me a little something babe."

Harry rubbed at the pink leaking head, tracing the pad of his thumb over the sticky liquid before taking it to his mouth to suck clean.

"Taste so good Lou. Can't wait to see you cum."

Louis eyes were squeezed shut, eyelashes fanned over his cheeks. His little body refused to give in. 

"If you won't show me how dirty you really are, I'll make you dirty."

 

Harry pinned Louis' small wrist together above his head and grabbed a discarded shirt to bind his arms. Louis laid there, taking Harry's rough touches.   
Louis' soft blue eyes fluttered open to look at Harry. His bottom lip was pinned between the grip of his teeth. His stare was fixed on Lou's little lips. He shifted above the angel, angling his hips to his face, lining up with his mouth. 

"Open up beautiful."

Tears trickled down his face as he parted his lips. Harry slowly pushed his head past them, groaning as he felt the boys hot tongue on him. 

"Oh babe. Your mouth feels nice."

Louis moved his tongue on his long length, making little patterns onto his skin there. Harry threw his head back with a growl, curls bouncing behind him.

He shoveled his hands through Louis' soft brown hair, tightening his hold onto it. Lou whined around Harry's cock at the pain, scrunching up his nose. 

"Open your eyes. Let me see your beautiful eyes, love." 

 

With that, Harry began pounding at his mouth. He gave no mercy as he fucked into the boys wet warm throat, balls slapping at his chin. The angel choked, coughing around his large cock, gasping for air. Harry watched as it disappeared in and out, spit dripping down from Louis' mouth. He looked so wrecked. He was gagging hard, beating his fist at the floor, face turning red and eyes rolling behind his head. 

"Fuck." Harry yelled, pulling himself from Lou, watching as he wiped at his face.

"Please, no more. I can't breathe." Louis begged, voice hoarse and fucked into a rasp. 

"Then what do you want babe. You're gonna get me off. I need to cum."

Louis had his eyes at the ceiling hands covering his parts. Harry was still on top of him, throbbing cock standing proud in his face. 

"Tell me or I'm gonna choke you again. Make you swallow my cum."

"No, please. Just.. Put it.. Somewhere else."

Harry grinned, standing up. 

"You want me to fuck your pretty little ass?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised and a hand around himself, pumping slow.

Louis nodded.

"No.. Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck your ass."

Lou met Harry's eyes, staring straight into the green irises that were nearly invisible past his blown pupils. 

"Harry. Fuck my ass."

 

"Hands and knees. Let me see that fat bum."

Louis turned over, getting into a semi comfortable position. Harry walked behind him, getting in the same position, pushing Louis' ass cheeks apart, blowing air onto his tight pink hole. The muscle fluttered at the cool air, clenching for more. 

Harry leaned in, licking right over the puckered skin, earning a long moan out of Lou.

"You sound pretty. Don't stop, love."

 

He dipped in again, flicking his tongue along his hole, wetting it. 

"This is nice isn't it?" Harry purred, planting a kiss over the wet skin, feeling it move under his lips. 

"Need more babe? You sure seem like you want more."

Louis lightly pushed his bum onto Harry's face, groaning loudly.

"If you want something you have to ask. Don't forget your manners either angel."

Louis couldn't help but cry out from the demons words. He really did need more. 

Harry lined himself up to Louis' hole, kneading at his bum, watching the skin go red.

"Please Harry.."

"Please Harry what?"

Louis swallowed hard, contemplating on whether losing his title in gods book was worth this.

 

"...fuck me."

Harry pushed in hard, earning a long whine. Louis was tight, snug, so warm and.. Well.. Heavenly. He pulled out, spitting at the area where his cock and Louis' hole met, wetting it more. 

"Hurts."

Harry plunged back in, grabbing the angels sides. 

"You said you wanted me babe. It's too late now. I'm filling you up so well."

Harry thrusted in, enjoying how he was completely covered by a innocent little Louis. Well.. Not so innocent anymore.

 

Louis' knees burned from how hard Harry was fucking into him. He could feel the tip in his belly and all the pain had made him go completely soft.

 

Harry noticed Louis' discomfort and re angled his hips, pushing in slower this time. He felt himself brushing over Louis' walls and just as he went fully in, Louis gasped, his body shivering hard. 

"H-Harry."

"Oh god Lou. You like it when I fuck you there?"

Harry massaged at Louis' waist, pushing back in again, in search for the same spot.

"Yea-" Louis' dropped his upper body to the floor, ass still high up for show. "I want more. Want more of your cock. Right there."

Harry placed his hands on Louis' back, grinding himself into Louis, leaving no space between them. 

"Go on babe, touch yourself. Come on I'll help you cum."

Louis nodded frantically, wrapping his small hand around his cock, pulling and tugging at it for more than what harry had made him feel before. 

"Please." Louis begged, mouth wide open and brows furrowed as Harry began to bury himself in Louis quick and deep. 

Harry groaned, pulling Louis up by his hair.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Lou. I'm gonna- Oh god." Harry bit into Louis' neck as he shot into him, filling him with his cum.

Louis thrusted quickly into Harry's slowly loosening hand, crying out as he bursted all over his fingers. 

"Oh harry." He sighed, leaning back onto his naked body.

 

The sat there like that, panting. Harry even wrapped his arm around Louis and rubbed at his tummy. 

"I'm going to hell now aren't I?" 

Harry laughed, "I hope so. I'd love to do that again."


End file.
